the city of courage
by KURT-BLAINE.KLAINE16
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are Shadow hunters living unhappy lives. They meet and embark on an adventure and develop feelings for one another along the way. They must deal with the Clave, a war and the prospect of death.
1. will we survive

The City of Courage

He was overpowered. The thing was plummeting down on him from the despondent sky, dark clouds moving faster and faster, but not nearly as fast as the Raum demon. Its long, dark body was crouched and ready to pounce, billowing through the air, like a large soft ball, making loud, hissing sounds, its teeth snarled in its dark, circular mouth, eyes narrowed and sinister.

They travelled in packs, Kurt knew that. He cursed under his breath as he reached to his waist and pulled the seraph blade out of its holster. He raised his arm, the thing coming closer and named the blade.

"_Barakiel!_"

The blade sprang to life, lighting up and glowing in his hand. He clenched his teeth, ready for the collision, for the creature to lunge at him, for the tentacles and the serrated teeth. He'd done this a thousand times before, he just wished it hadn't been a Raum. Raums were just so _messy_ and Kurt was not dressed for this type of dirty work. He made a mental note to _never_ wear his best boots in this God forsaken place again, before twisting the seraph blade across the demon's tentacles.

Three of them hit the ground, black blood spraying every where, a penetrating sound escaping its lipless mouth.

"By the Angel," Kurt breathed, the blood had left large, black spots on his pants and was spreading like spilled ink.

He threw himself side ways, landing painfully, his elbows skidding through the grass. He dodged the grey-white, slender body, as it swung its remaining tentacles in his direction. It missed, its body spinning, more blood seeping out of the little red hallows on its skin, sounds like a roaring panther echoing through the air. Kurt took this as an opportunity to poke the blade through. He stabbed the demon through its centre, sending loud yelps out of its wide mouth. Kurt twisted his arm, slicing the demon from its mid-section all the way out and then back the opposite way, the top half falling away from the bottom half, blood splaying every where.

Kurt groaned, looking down at his attire, now soaked through, dark smears covering every cuff, every hem, every damned inch of his favourite boots. Why in the world had he worn a white shirt? He reached into his belt again shaking his head, not believing this was happening. He pulled his stele out this time and used his teeth to tug his sleeve up his arm, careful not to touch the fast drying blood covering his clothes.

Kurt hated this stupid place. He wished he was back in Idris, where it was protected by wards, keeping the demons out. He'd gone outside Idris every now and then, it had been part of his training as a Shadowhunter, to hunt demons, rid them from the world and send them back to whatever hell-hole they'd originated from, but every time he left home here, it seemed he came face to face with some red-eyed, sharp-teethed, scaly, disgusting creature, catching him unawares. Who knew Ohio was so flush with so many of those filthy things?

When he finally had his sleeve all the way up, he pressed the cool stele to his clammy skin, beginning to trace an _Iratze_ healing rune across his arm, face twisted into a grimace, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Watch out!"

He spun around, dropping the stele, then felt a dead weight fall on his body, tentacles sliding around his arms, the razor sharp teeth piercing through his skin, his body twisting at the sudden pain, sending tremors up and down his arms. He tried to slide his arm lower, to try and grab the seraph blade now back in his belt, but it was too difficult, the demon's hold on him too strong. He struggled and thrashed and cried out, but it was no use. This was it, he was done for.

He felt the energy slowly fading out of his body, feeling nauseous, his head spinning. The pain was almost too much. He was slipping away, he could feel it, his power depleting, rapidly. He was about to give in, allow the slumber to consume him, when he felt the grip loosen on his arms, the blood beginning to flow back up through his veins. He turned, lethargically, still dizzy from the heavy blow. He looked around, just as one of the creature's slimy tentacles plummeted through the air and landed in a sticky, dark puddle on the ground beside him.

He felt his heart beat speeding up, wondering just what had killed a Raum right in front of him and if he should fight whatever it was or run away while it was distracted. He raised his eyes, searching out what had to be a Greater demon, to have taken a Raum clean out like that, but when he looked up, his eyes didn't find scales, or claws, or four sets of eyes. Instead, standing there in a bright sheen of illuminating light, was a human boy, a _Shadowhunter_ boy.

Kurt sat there, in the dirt, awestruck, eyes wide as saucers and stared at the boy in front of him. He watched as he lowered the blade, light slowly spilling down off of his face and placed it back at his waist, the light disappearing. Kurt felt dizzy. He hadn't been attacked like this in a long, long time and he couldn't remember a time he had been this injured. Well, it was entirely possible that he had been injured like this before, but he couldn't quite remember, not right now, when he felt so weak, a dull pain in his legs, his arms burning violently.

"Don't close your eyes," the boy said, falling to his knees beside Kurt, who had somehow ended up flat on his black. "Concentrate on something, just don't close your eyes."

Kurt looked up at the boy's face, through half-lidded eyes, the world blurring around the edges. He knew the poison was seeping through his veins, he could feel it, almost like the blood inside his arms was bruising beneath his skin. _Concentrate on something? Concentrate on what?_ he thought, watching as the boy produced a stele. He shivered as the boy began rolling his sleeve up again, which had somehow rolled down during the shuffle with the Raum.

He had exceptionally thick eyelashes, this boy. They stood out in a canopy above his hazel eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, as he concentrated, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. Kurt kept his gaze locked on the boy's long lashes, as he felt his fingertips on his skin. Then came the cool touch of the stele, followed by the familiar burn, the boy delineating an _Iratze_on Kurt's dead arm. He flinched until the burning sensation frittered away and the relief set in, the pain bleeding out of his body, his strength returning in large amounts.

Kurt sat up, as the boy leaned back, pushing the stele back inside his belt. He kept his eyes on the boy's lashes, as he shook his arm, now completely healed, only looking away when the boy's eyes met his.

"Um," Kurt said, abruptly, lowering his eyes to his arm, still bending it, experimentally, even though he knew good and well that it was now perfectly fine. "Thanks," he finished, quietly.

The boy stood up and brushed dirt off his thighs, so Kurt stood up, too.

"No sweat," the boy said, then looked up, eyes meeting Kurt's. "I'm Blaine."

He held out a hand, which Kurt took, carefully, his hand cool against Kurt's sweating one.

"Kurt," Kurt told him, shaking his hand, firmly.

Blaine's lips twisted upwards, forming a smile and Kurt couldn't help smiling back, Blaine's eyes, the colour of tiger stripes, on Kurt's blue-green ones. Blaine's hand fell out of Kurt's then and Kurt allowed his arms to drop to his sides. He remembered then, that he must look like crap, covered in black ichor, grass stains on his shirt, mud stains on his pants, his boots fit for the trash.

He looked up at Blaine, who was dressed entirely in black. His long-sleeved shirt was cotton and tightly fitted. Black swirls peeked out of the collar, shining and prominent against his sallow skin. He was wearing dark, Shadowhunter boots, his pants tucked neatly inside the tops. His pants were leather and also very well-fitted, outlining all the right areas very nicely. Kurt swallowed hard, averting his eyes from those areas, not wanting Blaine to catch him gaping.

"So," Blaine said, now holding a Sensor. He was moving it through the air, watching it, ensuring it did not vibrate, a sign that there were no more demons in the vicinity. It didn't budge. "I've never seen another Shadowhunter around here, much less one even close to my age. At least," Blaine paused, pushing the Sensor back inside his pocket. He raised his eyes back to Kurt's, a small smile playing on his pink lips. "Not one stupid enough to turn his back, having just killed a Raum. Don't you know they travel in packs?"


	2. note to you guys

hey guys,

i know its been a while since ive updated and thats because school has started again and i alos have new baby cousin who is only a couple of weeks old.

but dont fret my pretties for i bring good news.

i am working on anew chapter for the city of courage and i am working on the second book of lost which is called found.

you can find my story lost on wattpad

my name on there is Nickey Tippett.

you can follow me on twitter: t_nickey

tumblr: gleekxklaine

well i hope you guys enjoy the stories and ill talk to you guys soon,

Nickey :)


	3. Chapter 3

**author note:**

**okay guys you asked for the next chapter and here it is. hope you enjoy. please be nice about it i dont mind your comments but try to be as nice as possible because my co-author is reading the comments to know what we can do better on the next chapter and if you have an idea for a chapter then let me know and we'll put it in there. and klaine will be together in this soon dont worry.**

**any ways i dont own glee or fox if i did no one would watch it. oh and idris is the future version of lima ohio. **

* * *

"yes i do" kurt says "i just wasnt paying attention to it."

blaine was shocked but replied "that will get you killed out here" kurt looked at him and thought "does he think i dont know what im doing?" kurt smirked and said "i know" blaine still wasnt smiling or anything just still faced. "your lucky i was out hunting" he replied. Kurt stood in silence lost in thought when blaines face and ttone softend and he said "come on lets get out of here."

they begin to walk away but they dont relize a pair of glowing red eyes filled with despite,misery,and anger follow them as they fade into the darkness.

* * *

(mean while back in idris)

"where is my son Rachel?" Burt was furious and worried. he and Kurt just got into a fight about Kurt being a shadow hunter like his yelled at Kurt and told him to go to his room. but felt bad for how he was to Kurt so when Burt went to apologize to him he found his room empty. "tell me were my son is rachel im serious i told him to go to his room earlier and he's not there now" rachel couldn't give Kurt away she would get into trouble for telling where he went. for Kurt went to Westerville and we are forbidden to go there." rachel i know you know because you are the only person he talks to after a fight. so ill ask again where is my son?" Rachel took a breath and said "he went into town to see someone." 'Kurt i hope your okay' Rachel thought. "he went to see someone? who?" burt asked calmly "i dont know he wouldn't say. he just said he went to see someone." burt nodded and rachel left in a hurry. "finn!" burt yelled finn came running down the stairs to burt and said "yes?" "find your brother and make sure he is safe and find out who hes with? and take rachel with you?" burt said and finn was out the door with rachel on his heals.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had walked for a while "so Kurt got a last name?"

"ya its hummel" 'Hummel hes the rulers son?' Blaine thought "you mean as in lord hummel the ruler of idris?" blaine asked kurt stopped and looked down and said "yes,why?" Blaine could tell he hit a sore spot in kurt."i was just wondering." kurt could tell he was lieing to him so he continued to walk adn when they reached the gate of Idris kurt turned and said "i gues this is goodbye then?" blaine looked down then got an idea he walked over to kurt and kissed him on the lips lightly,then said "this only the beging." then walked away. Leaving kurt standing there in shock and blushing.


End file.
